Make me Irrational
by my.life.ends.with.Fred Weasley
Summary: Sophie Leighton isn't your average girl. For one, she's in love with Percy Weasley. She's also the daughter of mass-murderer, Sirius Black! Life has many twists for Sophie, can she handle them all, or fall when she is needed most. M for mentioned abuse


**A/N: I was rather quite sad to see that there werent many Percy stories out there! So, I've decided to try my knack at them. Disclaimer:::::::::: I do not own Harry Potter... If I did, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Snape, Dumbldore, and Sirius would not have died...**

**Make me irrational will have lots of twist in it. Percy may seem a little OOC but I assure you, he will turn into a complete stick-shoved-up-his-ass asshole... if that made sense. Rated M for mentions fo abuse, rape, and maybe, possibly, if someone would be willing to write me a lemon, one of them too. Merlin knows I'm horrid at it..**

* * *

'Are you the square root of 2? Because I feel irrational when I'm around you.' I heard a husky voice whisper in my ear. It was late, sure, going on 10 o'clock, but that didn't stop me, or my boyfriend. I spun around and pecked his lips.

'Mm, I missed you. How were your rounds?' I asked against his lips. He smiled.

'I missed you too, Soph.' He replied. He kissed me thoroughly on the mouth, not hesitating when his tongue flicked against mine, I allowed his to enter my mouth. We snogged for a good ten minutes before the snickering was heard. We both whipped around and saw two identical redheaded boys watching us.

'Well well well, what do we have here?' The slightly taller of the two asked. My boyfriend cleared his throat.

'Fred, George, there is nothing to see here.' He said in that uptight voice that, for some odd reason, left me gasping for air every time he spoke in it.

'Of course not, Percy, there is definitely _nothing_ to see. Only _you_ of all people snogging Sephora Leighton.' The two boys said together.

'Well Perce, I'll leave you to deal with this, I'm off to bed. Love you.' I said quietly, a grin on my face.

'Love you too, Soph.' He replied, kissing my left cheek, or more precisely the scar that resided there.

_Percy POV_

I turned to stare at my brothers. I could feel the blush that resided on my cheeks.

'Well, this is most interesting.' Fred, or was it George said.

'Oh yes Fred, very much, it seems-'George said.

'That Pinhead Percy-'Replied Fred.

'Has got himself a girlfriend.' George finished. The twins grinned evilly. I groaned and sat on the couch.

'Shouldn't you two be in bed?' I snapped. The looked at each other.

'Yes, but so should you and Sophie-dearest.' Fred replied grinning. I felt myself grow angry.

'Don't you dare call her that.' I growled, my wand pointed at his neck. George looked at his brother with a frightened expression.

'Okay Percy, he won't, calm down.' George said in a soft voice. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

'Sorry, just don't ever call her that. It's what her Mum, if you can even call her that, calls her.' I said. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

'So, what's this we hear about love?' George asked at the same time as Fred asked,

'How long have you two been together?' I thought for a moment about which question I would answer first. I decided on Fred's question.

'We've been together since beginning of term fifth year.' I confessed, thinking about the day we got together.

_Flashback:_

_The corridors were dark and dreary as I did my prefect patrols. I was distracted, as I had been so many nights before. I didn't see her until it was too late._

'_Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I'm just so clumsy, please forgive me.' She said in a small voice. It was her, the girl that had been occupying my thoughts recently._

'_Oh, no, I should be the one apologizing, Miss Leighton.' I answered in a quick voice. Sephora Leighton looked up at me with those amazing green eyes and smiled. I didn't even notice the scar on her left cheek._

'_Why should you apologize, Mister Weasley? For it was I who bumped into you.' Sephora replied in a cheeky tone. I took a small step closer to her._

'_There is something about you, Sephora Leighton, which I find intriguing.' I whispered, getting closer. I heard her breath hitch. She was backed up against the wall with my arms on either side of her head._

'_Oh, and what is that, Percy Weasley?' She replied. I grinned before brushing my lips across her forehead._

'_I don't know, it might be your forehead, your nose *kiss* your ears *kiss* your eyebrows *kiss* or maybe, just maybe, it's that stunning brain of yours.' I said, my voice had gotten quite husky. I felt her hands on either side of my head as they pulled it down to meet her lips._

'_Be my girlfriend?' I asked, pulling away. She nodded and rested her head on my chest._

'Two years and none of us have found out yet.' Fred asked in an incredulous voice. I nodded with a sly grin.

'And love George, well, there's just something about her. You'll know what I'm talking about when you meet the one.' I said in a skeptical voice. The twins exchanged another grin.

'We're telling Mum!' They shouted.

'No, I'm writing to her tomorrow, to ask her if Soph can spend Christmas holidays with us.' I said in a sharp tone. They nodded.

'Fine, but you have to tell Gin and Ron tomorrow too.' Fred said before the two skipped gallantly off into the night. I groaned and made my way to the dormitories.

_Sephora POV_

The next morning I woke to my good friend, Haylee Messer jumping on me.

'Urgh, what do you want, Haylee?' I snapped. She giggled.

'It's 8:30 Hun, you've missed breakfast, defense starts in ten minutes.' She said. I sat up.

'WHAT!' I shrieked. I was out of bed and in the shower in no time. After a quick ten minute shower I put on my makeup and went to put on my robes when I looked at the clock. It was 10, but it was Friday before Christmas break, we didn't have classes today.

'Haylee Ann Messer!' I yelled angrily. She laughed and continued getting ready. I put on a blue and white dress from Hollister, a muggle clothing store, a grey sweater and grey ankle bootie heels. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and left the room angrily.

Haylee followed me laughing. I almost tripped when Haylee did. The girl is clumsier than my cousin Nymphedora.

'Haylee!' I shrieked. She giggled and continued walking down the stairs. When I got down to the common room I saw Percy sitting in an arm chair and writing a letter. Not really caring anymore I walked over and sat on his lap.

He jumped slightly. I grinned and kissed his cheek. 'Good morning.' I whispered. He looked up and smiled. His lips touched mine lightly.

'Morning Soph.' He replied before returning to his letter. When he was finished writing it he put it on the side table and wrapped his arms around me. His chin rested on my shoulder and his lips lightly grazed my ear.

'Will you come home with me for the holidays?' He asked. His breath tickled on my ear. I smiled a little.

'You want me to meet Mummy.' I cooed. He laughed and kissed my ear.

'Yes.' He whispered huskily. I thought for a moment.

'Yeah, I'll ask Aunt Andromeda.' I said. His arms tightened around me.

'Good.' He answered. I turned and kissed his lips hard.

'EW!' I heard a voice say. We broke apart and found Percy's brother, Ron, and his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger standing next to the chair. Ron had his arms crossed with a big smirk on his face.

'Percy, how did you get Sephora Leighton to snog _you_?' Ron asked. Percy grinned.

'Well, she has been my girlfriend for two years.' Percy retorted. Ron's eyes widened while Hermione laughed.

'I told you, Ronald.' She boasted likely. I smiled and stood up.

'I've got a letter to write and an errand to run. I'll see you later, Perce.' I said and kissed his cheek.

'Kay, I'll see you later.' I exited the common room and went back up to my room.

I took out a piece of parchment and began my letter.

_Auntie Andromeda and Uncle Ted,_

_Greetings from Hogwarts! I miss you guys a lot. Tons of things have happened so far this year. Poor Harry Potter got attacked by dementors, twice! Uncle Remus is our DADA teacher. I've been helping Prof. Snape brew Wolfsbane for him, hey; I've even sat with him during the full moon. Dumbledore thinks I'm mad, wanting to sit with him, but he doesn't know that I'm immune to werewolf saliva- Bet Nymphie will laugh at that._

_So, you know how I told you that I've been seeing Percy Weasley for the past two years? Well, he was wondering if I could spend the holidays with him. If you could reply soon it would be great!_

_I love you,_

_Sephora Mae Leighton-Black._

I put the note in an envelope and grabbed the bottle of Wolfsbane. I ran down to the owlry and sent my letter off.

I walked back into the castle and made my way to Professor Lupin's room. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. I opened the door.

'Good morning, Uncle Remus. I have your Wolfsbane for you.' I said cheerily. He smiled weakly. I knew that the days before the full moon were hard.

'Morning Sophie. How was your night?' Remus asked, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.

'It was good. Fred and George found out about Percy and I last night, gave Percy hell.' I explained. He laughed and locked the potion in his desk.

'Well, you do realize that when his Mother finds out she'll want to meet you, now that his brothers know.' Remus said with a smirk. I smiled back.

'Yeah, he's asking her if I can spend the holidays with him.' I informed him. Remus smiled.

'Good, now I expect you have better things to do that spend your day talking to me.' Remus said. I rolled my eyes.

'Nah, we haven't talked in a while.' I said, sitting on his desk.

_Molly Weasley POV_

It was just a normal day at home for me. Well, not normal really, Bill and Charlie, my two eldest boys, were home for the holidays. The other children would be home on Sunday.

'Whoot whoot.' The school bird alerted me of its presence. I frowned a little. I never got owls from school, unless Fred and George had gotten into mischief.

'Hey there girl.' I cooed softly and I reached for the letter. I set out a bowl of water and looked at the letter.

It wasn't a Hogwarts letter, which was a good thing. I opened the letter and saw that it was Percy's writing.

_Hey Mum,_

_How have you been? It's going great here, really great. Fred and George surprisingly haven't gotten into any trouble in the past two weeks! N.E.W.T.S is almost upon us! Well, study time is anyways._

_Ginny's doing great, much better than last year! She even has a __**boyfriend**__ I suppose. His name is Michael Lynch, bit of a tosser really. She's doing great in her classes, getting perfect marks in everything!_

_As for Ronald. Well, he's doing okay. I still believe that he has a crush on Miss Granger, but that is just me. Ron's doing well in all of his classes, aside from potions. He's taken quite a liking to Professor Lupin._

_Harry and Hermione are doing well. No trouble yet. Well, I shouldn't say that, Harry has been attacked by dementors twice; it's given his a big scare. Hermione is taking twice as many classes as the boys- she's using a time-turner, don't tell her I know! And she is getting top marks in all of them. The girl hates divination though. She dropped it after a week!_

_I suppose I should get to the point of my letter, huh? Well, I was wondering if my girlfriend could spend Christmas holidays with us. You know of her Mum, Sephora Leighton. I really like her, we've been seeing each other for two years, in secret, and I've never been happier._

_If you could reply soon, it would be great._

_I love you,_

_Percy I. Weasley._

I let out a shriek before scribbling a reply. There was a crash as my sons flew into the house with their wands raised.

_Charlie POV_

Bill and I were both home for Christmas. A first since I left for Romania. We were tossing a quaffle around when we heard Mum's shriek. We ran into the house with our wands raised.

'Mum, what is going on?' I asked, looking around. Mum had a big grin on her face and she was crying lightly.

'Mummy, what's wrong?' Bill asked. She smiled bigger.

'Read the letter, Bill.' She said. He grabbed the letter and skimmed it. He grinned suddenly.

'Well, holy merlin, I never thought it was possible.' He whispered.

'What?' I whined. It was probably annoying.

'_Percy_ has a girlfriend. A very serious girlfriend by the sound of it.' Bill said. He was laughing.

'No way, _Pinhead Percy_ has a girlfriend. Who is it, did he say.' I asked. It had to be impossible.

'Yeah, you know anyone by the name of Sephora Leighton?' Bill asked. I felt my mouth fall open.

'There is no way that Percy landed Leggy Leighton.' I gasped. Mum glared.

'Who?' Bill asked again. I grinned.

'Nymphie's Cousin Sophie.' I explained. That cleared it up.

'No way. How did he get Sophie to date him?' Bill wondered. Mum smacked us both upside the head.

'Be nice. Percy's bringing her home for Christmas. I expect you two to behave.' Mum scolded. Bill and I exchanged looks.

'Wow, bringing her home to meet Mum, it must be serious.' I muttered. 'Did it say how long they've been together?'

'Yeah, two years.' Bill said. I gave him a shocked look.

'Two. Years. Two bloody years and he managed to keep it from us? Wow, he's better at lying than I thought.' I muttered.

Wow, things were definitely going to change around here.

_Sephora POV_

Later that day I met Percy in the common room. We each had a letter in hand.

'Mum says you can come.' He said, kissing me. I grinned.

'Auntie Andromeda said it was fine too. Nymphie was shocked that you finally got the, and I quote, balls to ask me.' I replied laughing. He chuckled and pulled me tightly to him. I kissed him hard and ran my fingers through his hair.

* * *

**A/N: and so ends chapter 1 of Make me Irrational I hope you enjoyed reading her... I promise to update soon... PLEASE review... virtual hugs from Fred if you do :)- you may find that I'm a tad bit obssesed with Fred Weasley, hense the screen name... TEHE**


End file.
